bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddox Melocotón
Maddox Melocotón (マドックス・メローコートーン, Madokkusu Merōkōtōn) is an Arrancar that resides within Hueco Mundo. As one of the Jūsanseiza, Maddox is designated as " " (鯨 (シータス) Shītasu; Latin for "Whale") by Central 46. Appearance Maddox stands rather short compared to most other Arrancar that he has come across, being less than six feet tall. With eyes the color of wet sand, and hair the color of the open sea. His affinity with the ocean even more evident. Upon his forearms are basic black bracers, the underside being lined with a blue-dyed fur material. Around his waist, fastened rather tight, is a robe. Locked into place with a massive knot, which is covered by a small patch of cloth. This robe extends down to just above his feet, and has a small lip above the rope that ties said robe above his hips. The lip extends a bit about four inches above before folding over itself and then being sewn into place to make a heavy seam; and reveals that the interior of his robe is also lined with the fur that his bracers are lined with. Above his waist there is a rather large lack of clothing, aside from his left arm and the small half-breastplate. Said breastplate is decorated with ornate gold pattern that is meant to be bearing a resemblance to waves but instead is usually seen as clouds. Upon his left shoulder is the aforementioned pauldron is a basic silver and slightly pointed accent to his gear. Said armor is the only real item that would seem to be sturdy armor. As all Arrancar- to his knowledge- possess, Maddox has a small fragment of his hollow mask perpetually across his face. The small section of his face that is covered by his mask is positioned so that the left side (from his own perspective) starts from about five centimeters of the corner of his mouth, and extends to end just three centimeters from the right corner of his own mouth. The bottom of the mask hangs just enough of a length beneath his mouth to avoid letting it actually be seen unless he is shouting, or yawning. The top of it following the curve that the lower half has, which leaves it just a few centimeters beneath his nose. The overall appearance is a basic zig-zag pattern, which makes it look like a Cheshire smile, even to the wicked ends that suddenly cut off. The hole that is present in every single hollow is placed just to the side of his left shoulder, the top left section of his aforementioned breast plate covering it. Personality Lost, is the best term that would be used for Maddox. He is rather offset in comparison to most Arrancar, seeing as he doesn't really have a care about other people unless they would directly stop him or whomever he was associating himself with at that point in time. Outside of combat, Maddox has a rather 'go with the flow' sort of attitude, listing steps, a relaxed body language that could be mistaken for an extreme sense of exhaustion. Even though the Arrancar seems to lack a real sense of blood lust until a battle has already begun. When in the heat of combat, which is spurred on by his short temper for people purposely stopping him from just doing his thing, he seems to almost enjoy taking his sweet time to kick the ass of whoever is in his way. His attitude could seem almost like Maddox is a pushover, but he truly just doesn't give a shit about what other people are wanting to do unless it directly affects him. Like the ocean on a still day, he is rather hard to stir into action unless forced by something. Think of him as a large body of water, such as the Atlantic Ocean, and anyone whom gets in his way as the small land of Haiti. Should they fuck around, and piss him off, that would be comparative to the massive earthquake that started the catastrophic event that would ruin many of the Haitian's lives. His anger is the Tsunami that will crush and destroy those that create the source of his rage. The earthquake and the tidal wave that follows. History Equipment Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Maddox, as water incarnate, has an affinity toward the element. When releasing his spiritual pressure, he can personify it within the form of vapor. Said vapor, however, can be easily pressurized and condensed into liquid. This liquid, under his complete control, washes over the battlefield like a tsunami. However, those caught within the physical downpour take to affiliating the spiritual representation with the ocean; the longer they remain immersed, the more the pressure builds up around them. Though, not to be confused with the actual water element, Maddox's spiritual pressure by no means is elemental. His affiliation with water, and all that embodies it, allows him to express his infatuation with the sea — a relationship not many Arrancar possess. The liquid form his aura takes is but a representation; it, itself, is not a liquid. Though, as reiatsu, his aura can still be applied in a myriad of ways. He can gather it at a single point, condensing and pressurizing it, as a means to increase his physical strength and defense. :Reihyō (霊表, "Spiritual Expression"): As an Arrancar, Maddox has the ability to manipulate his own Spiritual Pressure. He can manifest it into various forms, be they for either offensive of defensive purposes, and exercise free reign. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron"): Just through the simple manipulation of his Reiryoku, Maddox can create a small alteration to the surface of his physical form. (Over his clothing, as to prevent being brought to rags during battle) Through use of his High Spiritual Power he can stop anything at or below basic Zanpakutō attacks from lieutenant level opponents or below. Granted, attacks made up of Reishi or anything above a Cero from someone that is around the same power of him can break through it with little resistance. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero"): One of the aforementioned implications of Reihyō, a Cero is- put simply- hardened Reiatsu. Maddox simply compresses and focuses his Reiatsu into a single verdant point before shooting it forward, this basic yet destructive move explodes upon contact with a hard surface. *'Cero Cleave' (ゼロ クリーブ), Sero Cleave; Spanish for "Zero Cleave"): A swipe of Maddox's finger leaves a thin line across the air in front of him. Said line will stay there gathering Reiatsu for a few moments before shooting a rapidly outward expanding line. Said line expands forward in the projection of a cone on paper. Not moving vertically in the slightest, staying flat like a sword and then expanding for a length dependent on how long it was allowed to charge. Said move can be used to clear small sections of forest if given a decent period of time. Bala (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet"): In the same manner that a Cero is formed, Maddox focuses and condenses his Reiatsu into a single point, which then quickly shoots forward at not even a fourth of the time that a Cero requires. :Sonido (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound"): A move that is known by any of his class and still quite a few below his class, it is a simple high-speed movement that is used to normally avoid attacks or move from place to place quicker than normally possible. :Pesquisa (ペスキス), Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry"): Is used to observe things that cannot be seen through use of the naked eye. Zanpakutō Gran Ola (壮大波 (グランドウェーブ), Sōdai Nami; Spanish for "'Grand Wave"): Maddox's Zanpakutō takes the form of a Glaive. Now, a glaive is a pole-weapon used by many members of infantry in Europe during the times where lords, knights, and intense armed combat were a major part of life. The blade of Gran Ola is fitted upon the end of a Two Meter long pole, the blade itself being a length of 45 Centimeters in length. The cutting edge of this Glaive-styled weapon is only a single edge, with the other having a small spiked protrusion about twenty centimeters along the opposite end of the cutting edge. This spike protrudes out about twelve centimeters and can be used for a variety of things, whether it should be catching weapons mid swing as a consistent method to block, or to aid in the evisceration of his opponents. The blade itself leads through a gradual crescent slope to end in a point which is sudden, allowing for a small stabbing motion to be used should the need arise, while it is obvious that the main use of the weapon is for cleaving. Resurrección